


Time for a shave- Imagine

by Kenobi_trash



Category: Ewan McGregor - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenobi_trash/pseuds/Kenobi_trash
Summary: This is just a little Drabble I had for someFluff with Ewan and wanting to shave his beard.
Relationships: Age gap - Relationship, Ewan McGregor/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Time for a shave- Imagine

You’re at work when you receive a text from your boyfriend 

Ewan 💕: “Hello darling, how does dinner sound at my place tonight? 8 work? Also, stay tonight? ” 

You’re happy to see his text and after a long day like this one, you definitely need to see his face and just be with him. You respond. 

“Of course It sounds amazing 🥰” 

Ewan💕: “see your beautiful face later my love. ♥️” 

You blush at the thought of just how much he loves you. And how crazy it’s been that’s it’s been a year since you’ve met him and you feel like you’ve known him all your life. 

As you continue on with the rest of your day. You’re so excited to see the clock finally hit 7 and you’re off for the day. Luckily you only lived 10 minutes from your work so you were able to run home and change and pack a little over night bag. After that you drove to Ewan’s apartment and knocked on the door, he opened the door with a big smile and his handsome face, wearing a cute blue apron that said “kiss the cook” . He wasted no time engulfing you in his arms and carrying you inside. He was jumping for joy.  
“My love it’s been an eternity!” He exclaims.  
“Baby! It’s only been three days!” You squeal as he is throwing you over his shoulder. Dropping your bag by the door, He Carries you inside and sets you on the kitchen counter, to watch him finish cooking. As you banter on about work and the weather you say

“your beard is starting to get super long.” 

He replies “I’m old, I have a long beard.” Giving you his timeless smile. 

You and Ewan had an age gap of 10 years he was 39 and you were 29, but you definitely didn’t find him “old” he had a young heart and a young spirit. 

“You’re not old silly. But, would you let me shave some of it please?” You plea to him with your puppy dog eyes. 

He smiles and kisses you on the forehead “yes darling you can.” 

After the dinner of his famous chicken Alfredo and dad jokes, you both head to the bedroom and change into your pjs. You decided to wear a cute blue satin nightdress and after changing headed to the bathroom. He picked you up to sit on the counter and handed you the shaver and shaving cream. 

“Do your best baby doll.” You giggle and start to shave his beard. This is the domestic bliss you always dreamed of.


End file.
